Doppelganger
by Grace Buckley
Summary: The sequel for The Tree, the Leaf and the Wind. Please R&R!


**Doppelganger**

Helga went away with Brainy, leaving Arnold seemingly torn into pieces. He never had the chance to tell her how he really feels. A part of him was happy to know that the girl he loves love him too, but the other part was weeping. If only he have found out so soon, it should have never been too late. Now, she went away, with the belief that he'll never love her back. Is he gonna lose her forever?

Arnold never really had a sleep the night before. He was thinking about Helga and how their night ended. It's driving him crazy! He knew that if he won't release his emotions to somebody, he'll go nuts for the rest of his life. So he decided to call the only person he could count on in times like this, his best friend.

"Gerald? I need you pal."

Helga woke up. Everything about Arnold should now be left forgotten. But deep down, she knew that's it's one hard task. She worshipped him almost her entire life and forgetting him will also seemed to take a lifetime. But it's now time to move on. New beginning, new life.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on her door. She opened it, only to see the last person she would want to come across that day.

"Arnold?"

"Hello Helga. Can I come in?" he asked, so cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she's still dumbfounded. Arnold dismissed her reaction and entered the room. He sat on her bed, looking around. Helga finally sat beside him, not changing the expression on her face. "Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I'm here to tell you something." He said. He then took her hand and looked deeply at her eyes. "I love you Helga." He finally said.

Helga couldn't believe her ears. She just sat there, looking at him as Arnold squeezed her hand tightly.

"I was about to tell you last night but you went away with Brainy. That really broke my heart, especially when I found out how you feel about me. I'm sorry for all the years I made you suffer. I'll do my best to make it up to you. Cause from now on, I'll never let you go."

After saying all these, Arnold released Helga's hand, got up and walked away. It took Helga a while before she got back to her senses. She realized that Arnold just left. She tried to catch up with him with her pajamas but he was so fast. She saw him turned to his street. When she made her turn, she ran into Arnold and Gerald. She quickly gave Arnold a huge hug. Arnold, meanwhile, couldn't believe of what's happening.

"Arnold, why did you run away?" she asked after she breakaway.

"Run away? From you? When?" he asked, really confused.

"Just now. You went to my house."

Arnold gave Gerald a confused look, who just shrugged.

"But Gerald and I just came from the park. Right Gerald?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Helga, are you sick or somethin'?"

"No I'm not! You were there Arnold, you told me everything!"

"Told you what?"

Helga was near to tears. Why was he denying her? "You told me that you love me!" she screamed. She was about to turn around and run when she felt Arnold's hand grabbing her arm.

"I'm sure I haven't told you yet, but I really do love you." He said, with all his heart. He pulled her closely, while motioning to Gerald to leave, then leaned over and kissed her.

Suddenly, everything just seemed so right. That kiss was a lot different from their other kisses. It was gentle, genuine, and sweet. They're breathing each other's breath. They could feel the warmth of each other's body. They could feel their hearts beating together. A fated moment they would definitely never forget.

After they cut loose, Helga asked Arnold again. "Are you sure you weren't at my house this morning?"

"I swear. I was with Gerald at the park." He sincerely said.

"But I could swear that you were at my house. I couldn't believe it either when I saw you standing in front of me. Then you told me that you love me. After that, you ran away and the next thing I knew, I bumped on you on the street."

"I swear that wasn't me and Gerald could attest to that."

"Then who was it?"

"That's a mystery."

"It's creeping me out."

"Whoever it was, he sure brought us together." Arnold said, taking Helga into his arms.

Not far from them, another 'Arnold' was hiding from behind a brick wall, with this huge smile on his face… and then it disappeared.

**The End**

* * *

**"Doppelganger"** is German for "double walker" - a shadow self that is thought to accompany every person. Traditionally, it is said that only the owner of the doppelganger can see this phantom self, and that it can be a harbinger of death. Occasionally, however, a doppelganger can be seen by a person's friends or family, resulting in quite a bit of confusion.

How'd you like this ending? It's short yet HAPPY. Doppelganger connotes "death" but I didn't use it here since I don't want you guys to hate me. Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
